Field
The present invention relates to apparatuses, methods, systems, computer programs, computer program products and computer-readable media usable for controlling a communication using service function chaining.
Background Art
The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations, together with disclosures not known to the relevant prior art, to at least some examples of embodiments of the present invention but provided by the invention. Some of such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other of such contributions of the invention will be apparent from the related context.
The following meanings for the abbreviations used in this specification apply:
3GPP 3rd Generation Partnership Project
ACK: acknowledgement
BS: base station
CN: core network
CPU: central processing unit
ADC: application detection and control
AESE: architecture enhancements for service capability
API: application programming interface
D2D: device to device
DL: downlink
eNB: evolved node B
EPC: extended packet core
ETSI: European Telecommunications Standards Institute
FMSS: flexible mobile service steering
GGSN: gateway GPRS support node
GPRS: general packet radio service
GW: gateway
HSS: home subscriber server
ID: identification, identifier
IP: Internet protocol
LTE: Long Term Evolution
LTE-A: LTE Advanced
MMS: multimedia messaging service
NSH: network service header
OMA: open mobile alliance
OSI: open system interconnection
PCEF: policy and charging enforcement function
PCRF: policy and charging rules function
P-GW: packet data network gateway
QoS: quality of service
SCF: service capability function
SDF: service data flow
SF: service (chain) function
SFC: service function controller
SMS: short message service
SPR: subscription profile repository
TDF: traffic detection function
UDR: user data repository
UE: user equipment
UL: uplink
VNF: virtual network function
Embodiments of the present invention are related to a communication system in which a suitable architecture, procedure and protocol are provided related to a functionality allowing usage of external service functions or service functions chains for achieving a flexible mobile service steering.